This invention relates to a mechanism for transmitting rotational motion from one shaft to another.
In accordance with UK Pat. No. GB 2,160,612B, a mechanism for transmitting rotational motion from one shaft to another shaft which is parallel to the first, comprises a link which is constrained to perform an orbital motion, the shafts being connected to the link by cranks or by internal/external gear sets.
If the tolerances of the above system are not accurately controlled, or if, for example, the tolerances do not accommodate thermal expansion of the link or other components, there is a danger that the drive could lock which could possibly result in shearing of the input shafts, stripping of gears, fracture of the link itself or damage to the mechanisms driven by the shafts.